


Milch und Kekse

by somali77



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affection, Christmas-fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sad, Tenderness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Eine nicht- saisongerecht veröffentlichte Weihnachtsgeschichte! :) Gaara macht sich Gedanken über den Weihnachtsmann~





	Milch und Kekse

~

Draußen vor dem Fenster rieselten lautlos Flocken vorbei, durch samtschwarze Nacht.

Gaara lag bäuchlings auf den Kissen und hielt den Blick starr nach draußen gerichtet, ohne dabei auch nur einmal zu blinzeln. Hinter ihm rührte sich Lee. Tief durchatmend rieb er ihm den Oberarm, schob sich herüber und gab ihm einen hörbaren Kuss auf die nackte Haut der Schulter.  
„Was hast du?“, wisperte er und rieb die Nase über weichen Flaum.

Gaara gab keinen Laut von sich und wandte den Blick auch nicht ab. Erst nach langen Momenten sprach er.

„Ich stell mir nur grade vor“, meinte er mit seiner eigentümlichen Stimme, „Wenn es den Weihnachtsmann wirklich gäbe... wäre er dann nicht einsam?“

Lee stutzte.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“

„Naja... er lebt am Nordpol... weit weg von anderen Menschen. Niemand weiß etwas über ihn. Niemand besucht ihn. Niemand schenkt- ihm- jemals etwas. Nur einmal im Jahr... in einer einzigen Nacht, fährt er ganz allein nach draußen und bringt jedem auf der Welt irgendwas, das er gerade haben will...?  
Er bleibt nie da, um zu sehen, wie sich jemand freut. Er wird nie eingeladen, um irgendwo mitzufeiern. Er fährt einfach weiter und am Ende, wenn er mit allem fertig ist, fährt er wieder zurück an den Nordpol... ganz allein.“

Lee schwieg. Nachdenklich rieb er sein Kinn über Gaaras Schulter.  
„Darüber hab ich noch nie nachgedacht“, flüsterte er.

 

Gaaras Augen glänzten ein wenig in dem bisschen Licht, das vom Innenhof her ins Zimmer drang.  
„Ich denk schon die ganze Zeit drüber nach“, gab er zu.

 

„Vielleicht“, flüsterte Lee nachdenklich, „Mag er es einfach, zu wissen, dass das was er tut Menschen glücklich macht?“

„Ja, aber... das ganze Zeug, das er bringt... ich meine, braucht jemand wirklich irgendeinen... Lego- Star-Wars- Baukasten, oder ein Fahrrad, oder ein neues Handy...? Macht das denn irgendwen -wirklich- glücklich...?“

Lee war jetzt auch wach. Er ließ sich auf die Seite rollen und streichelte seinen Freund mit federleichten Fingern am Rücken.

„Das vielleicht nicht, aber... es- erinnert- die Leute vielleicht daran, was wichtig ist... und was sie am Ende wirklich glücklich macht?“, seine Finger malten ein bekanntes Schriftzeichen auf Gaaras Haut.

„Manchmal... ist es gut, wenn man sich auch einmal im Jahr gegenseitig... beglückwünscht.“

 

„Wofür?“, Gaara drehte sich um, bis sie Nase an Nase lagen.

„Einfach so“, sagte Lee, „Dafür, dass man immer noch lebt. Dass man Dinge überstanden hat. Sich daran zu erinnern... dass wir hier im Team Erde... irgendwie alle in einem Boot sitzen.“

Gaara schien darüber nachzudenken.

„Kennst du den Brauch, Milch und Kekse für den Weihnachtsmann rauszustellen?“, flüsterte er.

 

Lee nickte.  
„Ja. Willst du...?“

 

Gaara wollte. Er baute einen Weihnachts- Schrein für den Santa Claus- sofern es ihn wirklich gäbe- mit Milch und Keksen, einem Tannenzweig und einer Mandarine. Ein paar Minuten lang stand er schweigend davor. Dann wandte er sich um.

„Wir können wieder zurück ins Bett“, gab er bekannt.  
„Ach ja?“  
„Ja... wenn ich der Weihnachtsmann wäre... würde ich mich darüber freuen.“

 

Lee fasste ihn an der Hüfte und gab ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken.  
Ganz fest.

~


End file.
